


Halloween of 1992

by The_Saltman



Series: The FANFService AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Actions that undoubtedly lead to the deaths of multiple people, Child Consumption, Referenced Child Murder, Tampering with animatronics, Using Children as Projectiles, Vandalism, child endangerment, destruction of property, general irresponsibility, halloween party, unethical behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: William Afton goes to the Freddy Fazbear Halloween Party and does what he does best: completely ruins it for everyone else.
Series: The FANFService AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991062
Kudos: 3





	Halloween of 1992

**Author's Note:**

> It's October 29th for me, however, I'm writing this early, because I'm gonna be kinda busy on Halloween, so yeah.  
> And also, in this AU of mine, Michael Afton is an eboy (before eboys existed/were properly documented), Phone Guy has a blue rotary phone as a head, like the phone icon for him in UCN, William is actually purple (a lighter purple than Michael), William is less of a manipulative psychopath and more of a dickhead (still a killer), some parts of the timeline happened differently, oh and William is bisexual and a furry (tho he's also legit a furry in the FNaF cannon). This AU is more focused on general stupidity and shitty comedy, but does have some dark elements.

October 31, 1992  
William began stuffing packets of barbecue sauce, expired Fazbear-brand candy bars, bottles of barbecue sauce, screwdrivers, and eggs into his backpack. One he had finished, he donned his Spring Bonnie fursuit as he had so many times before, making sure the zipper was zipped tightly as he grabbed his backpack and car keys. Next, he stepped outside, unlocking his car, stuffing his backpack into the trunk, and getting in, neglecting to close said trunk as he cranked his car off and began to drive away. He quickly shoved a CD of halloween music into the CD player of his car, cranking the volume up obnoxiously loud and rolling his windows down. He was truly an incredibly evil and devilish purple man.

Not wanting to be late to the Freddy Fazbear Halloween Party of which he was explicitly not invited to, William decided to make a shortcut through the parking lot of Hurricane Elementary School. As he did, he hit a speedbump, the backpack in his open trunk bouncing out. “Oh fuck,” William thought as he came to a stop, jumping out to check on the backpack. It seemed fine, so he shoved it back in, slamming the trunk and hopping back into his car. Even if some of the candy, bottles of barbecue sauce, or barbecue sauce packets were damaged, he didn’t care. They were expired and were to be used for tampering, causing trouble, and getting kids sick anyways.

William quickly sped up, driving over the curb and cutting through multiple yards and fences. He already had a past in lots of crime and related activity, so he cared not, he had more important matters to attend to. He needed to show Henry what happens when he isn’t invited to special events. Henry had invited everyone else, even Michael, so why couldn’t he invite William? William could not begin to fathom why he, someone who is always the light of the party would not be invited to a Halloween party. 

William soon entered the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, parking at the side of the building, as usual. He was excited to turn this likely mundane party into a night to remember. He quickly popped his trunk, removing his key and sliding out of his car, slamming the door and walking around to his trunk. He then yoinked his backpack out of the trunk, donning it and slamming it shut, locking his car, and entering the restaurant through a side entrance. He had an amazing plan to turn this night around.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, opening his backpack and withdrawing a bottle of barbecue sauce. He unscrewed the lid, squirting it onto some frozen pizza dough in place of sauce. Next, he dumped some probably expired cheese and still wrapped chocolate eyeballs onto this masterpiece. Having made the proper preparations, he crammed it into the oven with a pizza that was still cooking, quickly slipping out before the chef returned. He was proud of himself for what he had done so far, but he needed to do more, so he did.

William snuck to Pirate Cove, readying a bottle of barbecue sauce and a pair of scissors. He quickly dumped the barbecue sauce onto Foxy and cut the twist ties covering the fox’s big mouth, running away before he could be slashed by the hook or chomped by the fox’s jaws. As a result of his actions, Foxy began to freak out, twitch, and scream, more so than usual. The animatronic even began screaming swear words and blabbering about overthrowing the government. Phone Guy noticed Foxy’s breakdown and quickly notified Mike, who grabbed his trusty tools, walking over the Foxy alongside the blue phone-headed man.

“I wonder what’s wrong with the thing this time.” Mike grumbled, switching Foxy off. As he did, he noticed exactly what was wrong, Foxy had been tampered with, and he knew who had done it.

“Oh, that’s just wonderful.” Mike spoke in a sarcastic tone, looking over to Phone Guy, who seemed to realize exactly what was wrong.

“Oh, oh no..” Phone Guy began nervously fidgeting with his cord. He could see two things wrong: someone had messed with Foxy, his favorite animatronic, and that someone was obviously the one, the only William Afton (or Bave Biller, but that was a stupid fake name). 

Suddenly, screams erupted from near the Show Stage, drawing Mike and Phone Guy’s attention away from the animatronic fox. They stared in horror as Fredd, Bonnie, and Chica slipped and slid on the copious amount of barbecue sauce now covering the stage. Even worse, a child had tried to help their beloved animatronic band, resulting in said child joining in on the slipping and sliding. The two quickly rushed to the stage, neglecting to notice the man wearing a creepy Spring Bonnie fursuit throwing candy to the children. The night had been going smoothly, until HE arrived.

Several other employees joined Phone Guy and Mike, in an attempt to help the animatronics and the child. One of these employees made the mistake of touching Freddy, leading to the situation worsening. While they were distracted, William began handing eggs and screwdrivers to children and encouraging them to “go wild”. Some of the older kids used the screwdrivers to loosen the screws on nearby tables and chairs, while others began hurling eggs at the walls, at each other, at the employees, and at the animatronics. Things were getting incredibly out of hand.

Henry stormed out of his office and into Dining Area, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the madness unfolding. He knew William was behind all of this, he knew William had come to the party even though Henry had made sure to explicitly state that William was not invited. He made his way to the stage, dodging the eggs flying through the air, an annoyed and unimpressed expression upon his face. Once he got to the stage, he crawled into the control room, powering the animatronics off and stepping out to help his employees. His anger was growing, though he managed to try and remain calm.

While Henry was preoccupied in getting kids to leave and helping to clean the messes William had made and caused, William continued with his antics. He began to dump barbecue sauce onto the floor, encouraging the children to help him, his credibility increased due to his disturbing Spring Bonnie costume. This was going to be a night to remember, all the rules for safety were going to be broken, the restaurant was going to be trashed, and everyone was going to regret not inviting William to the party. Once the floors were thoroughly covered, William began hopping from table to table, the tables collapsing as he did. Eventually, he made his way to the Backstage room. 

He entered the room, walking to the back and opening the hatch in the floor. From the hatch crawled Endo-02 with solid blue glowing eyes. William laughed, handing the endoskeleton a spare Glock and some ammo. The endo knew what to do, running to the office, firing shots in random directions. He quickly entered the office grabbing the fan and running through a side exit, shooting a few fluorescent lights as he did. 

William soon exited the Backstage room, riding on the back of a towering Nightmare Fredbear. He held a megaphone in one hand, soon lifting it to the mouth of his costume.

“HELLOOO, ASSWHIPES!” William bellowed through the megaphone, his voice loud and clear.

“Father, please stop.” Mike pleaded with William, though he knew there was no reasoning with his father. 

“NEVER! THIS IS WHAT YOU ASSHOLES GET FOR NOT INVITING ME! I’M THE ENTIRE REASON THIS LOCATION EXISTS IN THE FIRST PLACE, DAMMIT!” He screamed into the megaphone, the audio coming out painfully loud.

“That uh.. that’s not a good thing, Mr. Afton.” Phone Guy stated, knowing the reason this location existed was a result of William murdering children and tampering with animatronics in the previous locations. 

“SHUT IT, PHONE-FOOK, I’M THE ONE WITH THE MEGAPHONE AND A NORMAL HUMAN HEAD!” He quickly threw a bottle of barbecue sauce directly into the Phone Guy’s head, knocking him out.

“William, please stop making an ass of yourself and just leave before you cause more damage to customers, employees, and property.” Henry spoke in an annoyed tone, trying to plead with William. 

“Sorry Henry, but no, no I will not. Instead, I WILL MAKE MORE OF AN ASS OF MYSELF AND CAUSE EVEN MORE DAMAGE!” William exclaimed, pressing a button on a remote. 

The animatronic began swinging his arms, clawing at the already damaged tables. Next, he grabbed a random child, shoving them into his stomach mouth as they screamed in terror. His rampage was nowhere near done, for he grabbed a small child, hurling the child directly into Henry’s head and incapacitating him. As he continued eating and throwing children, Mike frantically looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon. He finally found a partially dismantled chair and grabbed it, sneaking around the commotion. 

“AHAHAH, OHH MAN THIS IS FOOKIN’ HILARIOUS, INNI-” William was cut off by plastic chair smacking the back of his head and knocking him out. As he fell, the remote control for Nightmare Fredbear was crushed under his phat ass, resulting in the incredibly THICC animatronic falling on top of him.


End file.
